


light

by Lucy112235



Series: 🎵 some little drabbles, some call poetry 🎵 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gender Questioning (mentioned), Names, Other, Poetry, gender is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-01 01:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235
Summary: a poem about names and identity.





	light

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: one minor swear

lucy is what they call me  
a label  
a title to compress my essence in  
not a blessing  
nor a curse  
a rank  
a section to shove me into  
into their library of references  
a shiny blush spine  
jeweled embroidery  
a bow to keep it all together  
to keep my broken pieces intact  
a glue  
to piece me together  
a warm hug  
to let my sanity take holds  
lucy  
a little girl  
wide smile  
bright eyes  
eagerness  
curiosity  
her gift is light  
her purpose is light  
for that is what she was deemed  
“light”  
my name means light  
it means to light up a dark passageway  
granting a lantern to those in need  
a warm hearth  
to soothe aching hands

lucianna is who i am  
lucy, ah-na  
the name gifted to me  
a bestowal  
not with a bright pink bow  
but a thin ribbon  
soft and twirling  
glittering in the sunlight  
lucianna  
feels like velvet on my tongue  
a soft caress  
a cascading waterfall  
a field full of wildflowers  
lucianna  
a whisper in the breeze  
a weeping willow’s waltz  
a burst of color  
on a blank canvas  
they say  
lucheeana  
luchiaina  
luchieahnna  
velvet  
like tin in their mouths  
avoiding my soul’s serrated edges  
but  
lucianna  
a harp’s soothing song  
sunlight on my shaking arms  
a hidden treasure  
meant for  
me

yet i wonder if either is truly  
me  
they describe  
a girl  
young and free  
they, them, she, her  
don’t need a goddamn label  
something to contain  
me

**Author's Note:**

> 🌿🍃🌾🍂🍁🥀🌺
> 
> i promise everyone, you can still call me lucy. i don’t mind the name and i’m completely okay with it. ik lucianna is quite the mouthful. 
> 
> 🌱


End file.
